1. Field of the Invention
The general field of the invention is directed towards a fastener driving device for driving fasteners into a workpiece. In particular, the general field of the invention is directed to such a cordless fastener driving device that utilizes compressed gas cartridges for driving fasteners.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastener driving devices are designed to deliver energy stored in an energy source to drive fasteners very quickly into a workpiece. For example, some fastener driving devices use compressed air as an energy source, wherein the fastener driving device is tethered to an air compressor by an air hose. In addition, other fastener driving devices use hydrocarbon combustible gases or springs as an energy source. However, further improvements are desirable.